


Cold-Blooded

by ttacticianmagician



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Huddling For Warmth, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Snow, The Sword of the Creator as a portable heater, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttacticianmagician/pseuds/ttacticianmagician
Summary: As soon as Byleth set down her supplies at her desk, her eyes were immediately drawn to the overdressed student in front of her. "Claude. Are you well?"Claude swallowed a sigh and replaced it with a slow exhale. He knew from the past several moons with Teach that she would see through any excuse he could muster, so he had no choice but to fess up."I'm fine. Just cold." He mumbled out.Byleth nodded ever so slightly. Was that sympathy in her expression, or was the chilly atmosphere affecting his vision?"Be sure to train after lectures then. Exercise is the best way to stay warm." She told him right before turning towards the chalkboard.Yep. It was the atmosphere. Claude muttered intelligible words under his breath as he sank deeper into his cloak.---Claude muses about snow, the future, and why Byleth was so freakishly cold.
Relationships: Golden Deer Students & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Cold-Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Catch these lizard hands of mine
> 
> This was supposed to be a short fic centered mostly around the cuddling, but I thought of more things I wanted to write and then the word count spiralled out of control. Like I have no idea how this became 11k words long, but I feel bad about cutting out content so...
> 
> As a disclaimer, I've lived in a place with snow all my life, so I'm not well acquainted with how a person that hasn't grown up with winters would react. Part of this is what I assumed, and part of this is me venting about the cold lmao.
> 
> This is set in the same continuity as another Claudeleth fic of mine, [Flying (and falling) for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806399), but you don't need to read that to enjoy this. The only reference between them is Claude's wyvern.

Just because Claude was born and raised under a harsh desert sun didn't mean he was oblivious to the existence of snow. 

As a child, he caught glimpses of the snow covered mountains that bordered Almyra. There were the Alborz Mountains that bordered the north and daunted over little farming villages in its foothills, and there were the Zagros Mountains to the west, which the Fodlanese liked to call Fodlan's Throat. Claude admired those pristine white summits from a safe distance, wondering what a land of ice and cold was like but never traversing up there himself. Even when Claude crossed the Zagros Mountains to join House Riegan, he stuck to one of its decidedly non-snowy routes, missing his chance to witness the wintery phenomenon up close until later that year.

Snow, apparently, doesn't fall often in Derdriu. Thanks to the nearby ocean, the port city enjoyed a pleasant and mild climate. So Claude wasn't the only person surprised by a light flurry on an early Ethereal Moon morning. He stepped outside, barely containing the smile on his face, and let the tiny flakes fall into his hands. They didn't feel cold at all. They just melted away without a trace, but not before Claude studied them with a scrutinizing eye. The snowflakes really were like the tiny crystal stars depicted in his books, each one handcrafted by either the Goddess or the combined efforts of wind, water, and the sky, depending on the author’s beliefs. And to think that places like Alborz or Zagros or the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was covered by an unfathomable amount of them… 

Derdriu wouldn't be blanketed by snow that morning though. Any and all flakes vanished on the stone roads just as quickly as they did in his palms. By the afternoon, the sun warmed the cobblestone roads and chased away the wintery clouds. People, Claude included, went back to their business shortly afterwards. Although from time to time, his mind wandered back to the tiny snowy stars he once held in his hands.

The Oghma Mountains weren't as tall as the mountains of Almyra, so they weren't covered in snow year-round. Garreg Mach still had its fair share of it in the winter months, however. Snow came as early as the Red Wolf Moon, blanketing green lawns, russet trees, and grey stones with a thin layer of white. And it actually stuck around. Every morning, Claude's footsteps crunched in the snow to and from classes. With each inhale, he breathed in the sharp, crisp air that refreshed his senses. With each exhale, he breathed out strangely shaped clouds that lingered only for an ephemeral moment.

All in all, Claude could get used to winter weather and the snow it brought. It was vastly different from the oppressive heat of his homeland, but that didn't make it bad. He even got to partake in some activities exclusive to colder climates. On a free day, after the heavens dumped a few more inches of snow on the ground, he convinced Teach that a snowball fight was a good way to shake up their training regiment. The ensuing battle was a chaotic one, as the Golden Deer's antics managed to rope in several students from outside their class and even some faculty into their 'training'. At the end of it all, every brave warrior retreated into the dining hall to warm themselves up with tea and other spiced beverages. If he thought that the way everyone in Garreg Mach came together for a snowball fight was inspiring, then the way that everyone in the aftermath, sipping their drinks and chatting amiably about their hard fought battle, was doubly so.

(As an aside, Claude liked to think that he did the best out of everyone, but he couldn't help but be a little miffed that he didn't manage a clean shot on his professor even once. He was an archer for gods' sake, it shouldn't be that hard!)

But Claude's almost childlike reverence of winter couldn't last forever. The temperature kept dropping, the daylight hours kept shortening, the snow kept falling, and Claude kept finding new reasons to rag on the weather. For example, the once pristine snow turned brown and slushy from being constantly downtrodden. Whenever Claude stepped too hard on a pile of slush, it splashed up and over his ankles as if exacting vengeance on its attacker. A bit of wetness was nothing compared to the time when he slipped on an invisible patch of ice though. The humiliation of being bested by a simple trap pained him more than the aching ass he had to sit on during a long and boring lecture.

And then there was the cold. No matter how many layers he wore, the biting chill of winter seeped through his clothes. Claude never thought he would be yearning for the hot desert sun of Almyra, but he also never imagined his hands and his nose could be in a perpetually frozen state. Things were made worse when he found out the hard way that most of his classmates fared better in the winter weather than he did. 

"Claude, are you feeling alright?" Lysithea asked when he strolled into the classroom with a thick fur cloak, a matching hat, and gloves.

"Never been better." He replied cheerily, despite feeling the opposite. There was a lit fireplace in the corner of the room, but it was never warm enough for him. "What about you? You hardly look dressed for the weather."

Lysithea's pink eyes narrowed at her clothes. For a moment, Claude worried that she took his joke the wrong way, but a sudden chill in the air alerted him to the many stares of his classmates. Classmates, he realized, that were wearing nothing more than the standard winter academy uniform. 

"These clothes are more than fine, Claude. What are you talking about?" Lysithea responded as she lifted her head back up.

Whelp. With one casual remark, Claude had inadvertently dug himself into a hole, and climbing back out of it was going to take more than a few words.

"I'm just saying that these uniforms could use some improvements." He slapped a smile on his face. "The quality seems to vary person-to-person. Mine, for example, doesn't hold heat very well, so that's why I had to add to it."

"Is that so? Perhaps you should request a replacement." Lorenz had a helpful suggestion for once. "You are the house leader, and therefore need to have attire that suits your needs."

"Yeah! You could have it custom-made like Petra's!" Raphael, on the other hand, had decidedly unhelpful advice.

"I don't need to go that far. I'm not from a tropical island after all." Claude chuckled to himself. "And it doesn't match my style anyway."

"Like the cloak you're wearing?" Hilda rolled her eyes.

Claude whirled his head in her direction, a playful jab ready on his tongue. "Hey, this cloak is all the rage in Derdriu! It's not my fault if I'm ahead of the fashion trend!"

"I thought Derdriu doesn't get that cold though…" Ignatz muttered to himself.

"And I actually know all about the fashion trends in Derdriu! Nice try though!" Hilda retorted back. "Just admit that you get cold easily. No one here will judge."

"There's nothing to admit to! I'm not cold!"

"Says the guy wearing a full fur cloak. Where did you even get that?"

"I’ve been told it came from Albinia but-"

"And weren't you the first to head inside after our snowball fight?" 

"I had to fulfill my leaderly duties and get a headstart on organizing the afterparty. That's all."

"Claude, it's ok… I get cold pretty easily too…"

"Marianne, I-" 

It was one thing for Leonie and Lysithea to refute his claims. It was another thing entirely for the gentle Marianne to do so. If she of all people had to intervene on his behalf, that was a sure sign that Claude was fighting a losing battle. He considered relenting and telling his friends what they wanted to hear, but their conversation was interrupted by Byleth's arrival.

"Good morning, everyone." She announced to the class. The former mercenary was dressed in her usual outfit, consisting of an overcoat, a chest piece and shorts, and lacy stockings. AKA, clothes that were definitely too thin for winter. Claude didn't know how she managed to cope, but he wanted to. If only to use her methods for himself.

As soon as Byleth set down her supplies at her desk, her eyes were immediately drawn to the overdressed student in front of her. "Claude. Are you well?"

Claude swallowed a sigh and replaced it with a slow exhale. He knew from the past several moons with Teach that she would see through any excuse he could muster, so he had no choice but to fess up.

"I'm fine. Just cold." He mumbled out.

Byleth nodded ever so slightly. Was that sympathy in her expression, or was the chilly atmosphere affecting his vision? 

"Be sure to train after lectures then. Exercise is the best way to stay warm." She told him right before turning towards the chalkboard.

Yep. It was the atmosphere. Claude muttered intelligible words under his breath as he sank deeper into his cloak.

* * *

Ever since then, Claude reluctantly dressed down to the level of the other Golden Deer in order to look like someone who can handle a bit of cold, and to retain enough flexibility during their training. He couldn't forget that second reason, not after he tried to shoot arrows with bulky gloves. If there was any consolation to fighting in the snow, it was that the constant movement generated enough heat to make up for the layers he mournfully shed.

On the brighter side of things, he did eventually acquire some custom winter uniforms like Lorenz suggested. These clothes had a built-in hood to throw over his head and thicker lining that made his silhouette a bit poofier, but if he was already going out of his way to stay warm, his looks were the least of his concern. The uniforms were still better than the fur cloak, anyway.

(As another aside, he actually sympathized with kindred souls like Petra and Cyril, despite what he said earlier. They also grew up in warmer environments, so they also wore far more coats and hats and gloves and scarves than their peers. And yet, they persevered through winter's unrelenting grip. That kind of spirit deserved commendation. If only he could give it...)

(As a final aside, Claude knew that some people were born more tolerant of the cold than others, but that didn't give the students from Faerghus an excuse to show off. He often spotted various members of the Blue Lions training in their normal not-at-all-suitable-for-winter clothes, or less. He even saw Sylvain emerging from a half-frozen pond butt naked and without a care in the world, as if skinny-dipping in the middle of winter was a common thing! Seriously, what were they feeding kids in the Kingdom of Faerghus?)

The winter months of Fodlan contained more than just snow and snow-related misery. The Ethereal Moon brought a grand ball, followed by a profound loss. The Guardian Moon brought justice, as well as an unexpected transformation. And the Pegasus Moon would bring 'a divine revelation' at its end, although from what Claude heard from Teach, the monumental moment wasn't going to pan out exactly the way Rhea planned. 

It was easy to forget that they were still students in the Officer's Academy when they’ve been through far too much. But Byleth hadn't forgotten that she was still the Golden Deer's professor. Her lessons continued on unabated, growing tougher and more complex with each passing day. She reminded them that not only did they have the end-of-the-month mission to prepare for, but also their fabled graduation. With so many dark forces at play, she wanted them to be prepared when they finally became full-fledged commanders. Not that they haven't already proven themselves in combat against said forces, she hastily added on.

Claude got that. He really did. Life had to go on amidst all this craziness. But he barely managed to suppress a groan when Byleth announced an upcoming training mission. They were assigned to oust a small group of bandits nestled deep in the snowy wilderness. The skirmish itself shouldn't last very long, but the journey there and back would take at least several days. Since they would be far from civilization, this trip would be the ultimate test of their winter survival and combat skills, the culmination of months of training in freezing weather. So participation, of course, was mandatory.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t try to change her mind. Claude raised a hand after her explanation. "Hey Teach. I know that it's your job to prepare us for anything and everything and all that, but don't you think the timing of this expedition is a little off? I don't see how a trip into the woods will help us with our future mission in the Holy Tomb."

"Yeah!" Luckily, Claude wasn't the only one with qualms, as evident by Hilda's sudden remark. "The Pegasus Moon is probably the worst time to camp outdoors! It's the coldest and snowiest moon of the year!"

"I am aware of that." Byleth let out a long exhale that almost sounded like a sigh. "Truthfully, I planned to conduct something like this earlier. But with all the… unforeseen events, I had to keep delaying it."

She didn't need to extrapolate on the 'unforeseen events' to get her point across. Everyone knew what she was talking about, and were even slightly guilted into not pressing the matter further.

"Furthermore, the Holy Tomb mission won't be the last mission of your careers. There will be times when you will have to fight and camp in snow and ice. As your instructor, I have to prepare you for such circumstances. Winter can be a cruel and merciless force of nature. One mistake and you will freeze to death. Do you understand?"

Her question was directed towards everyone, but her eyes were focused on Claude in particular. He could tell where this was going, but he still made sure to wear an agreeable smile as he mumbled out a ‘yes’. 

Much to his disappointment, Byleth didn’t look satisfied with his simple answer. “Good. Because I’m placing you in charge of the mission.”

“Huh?” Claude blurted out like an idiot.

“You heard me. As the future archduke of the Leicester Alliance, it’s especially important for you to have experience as a commander. I must admit that I haven’t given you nearly enough opportunities to lead, thanks to the formidable enemies we keep facing. But a trek through the snow and a bandit camp is much easier to handle, aren’t they?”

“That may be true, but…”

Claude was about to use his weakness to the cold as an excuse to get out of this new role of his. But really, he shouldn’t be complaining about this golden opportunity to shine. During the few times he had taken the reins of a mission, he reveled in his responsibilities and the chance to put his meticulously crafted schemes into action. And now Byleth was handing him his biggest job yet. He wasn’t just the commanding officer in a skirmish against thieves and ruffians. He also had to take care of every detail before and after it. Claude would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t the least bit excited for this.

Although his classmates-now-underlings misinterpreted his hesitation for something else. Raphael glanced at Claude with a wide grin on his face. “Are you worried about the snow? Don’t be! I have extra winter coats I can lend ya!”

Claude had to hurriedly suppress a laugh. “Thanks, Raph, but I’m pretty sure they’re going to be too big for me.”

“And if you’re going to be commanding, you’re going to sit back and let us do all the hard work anyway.” Hilda interjected.

“Hilda, I thought we established by now that your style of leadership isn’t a proper one.” Lorenz glared at her. “A true leader must stand out amongst the rabble and set a shining example for others to follow!”

“By fighting front and center, yeah? Without being afraid of dirtying yourself and ruining your perfect clothes?” Leonie smirked almost wolfishly at Lorenz.

“And what are you attempting to imply, Miss Pinelli?” The indignant noble quipped back.

“I’m just saying-”

“A leader’s gotta be strong too!” Raphael butted with his usual volume. “If you’re weak, you can’t protect anyone!”

“That’s funny. Cause I thought the soldiers were supposed to protect their commander, not the other way around…” Hilda muttered to herself loudly, which really meant she was muttering to everyone within earshot.

Claude could sense an argument brewing between the Golden Deer from a mile away. At least they were debating about how to lead, instead of picking on Claude’s cold tolerance again. As amusing as it might be, they were still in the middle of class. It was his duty as house leader to try to keep a semblance of peace.

“You know what? You all have good ideas. But they just aren’t for me.” He glanced at all his peers. “There’s nothing to fear though. I’ll be sure to lead you guys well. As long as I can call my own shots.”

He shifted his gaze from his classmates to his professor. Byleth hardly reacted, but she did ask, “What do you have in mind?”

“I just want to bring Turkey along. That’s all.”

“You know that wyverns don’t do well in the bitter cold.” She rebutted.

“Which is why Turkey will be great for this mission. Those bandits won’t expect a wyvern to attack them out of nowhere. Not to mention that Turkey deals with winter better than most wyverns, thanks to his, uh, thick muscles.”

He almost insulted his own mount there. Byleth didn’t notice his near slip-up, and instead gave him a faint nod, much to his relief. “It’s your mission. I trust your judgement. You are responsible for your wyvern, however. Don’t expect anyone else to take care of him for you.”

* * *

The weather held up for two days.

On the first day, the Golden Deer students were already set to go at first light. Having conducted wilderness survival training before, everyone knew what to pack and how to prepare beforehand. As a result, they promptly marched out of Garreg Mach and towards the bandit encampment, with Claude in the lead and a thin layer of snow underneath their feet.

Claude couldn't have asked for better travelling conditions, honestly. The sun was hidden behind a veneer of clouds, bright enough to light their way but not bright enough to blind them. The temperature was brisk, but not numbingly cold. And yes, there was snow everywhere, but it barely covered their boots as they marched on. It certainly didn't get on Claude's boots, which were tucked in the stirrups of his wyvern. That was one major advantage of having a flying mount. While his landbound friends had to deal with the snow-covered forest and all of its obstacles, he and Turkey could just lazily glide over it. As he expected, his wyvern was handling the cold quite well. He grumbled on occasion, but all it took to keep his flight steady was a reassuring pat and words of encouragement. 

Even when taking the fiercer wind into consideration, Claude much preferred the skies over the snow on the ground. The wintery gusts perked him up, buoyed Turkey's wings, and reminded him a bit of flights back at home. Best of all, no one commented on the extra layers of his wyvern rider's uniform, which were supposed to shield him from the cold altitude. For a moment, as Claude marveled at the almost picturesque landscape below him, a part of his childlike wonder came back to him. Then when he remembered what snow was actually like, he was glad that he was up here instead of down there.

Their first night of camping was also easily dealt with, despite the various challenges of camping in the snow. It helped that everyone, including Hilda, pitched in to set up tents, establish a fire, make dinner, and carry out other miscellaneous duties. With a good night's rest behind them, the Golden Deer were able to proceed onwards as soon as dawn broke. The weather was as fair as yesterday, perhaps a little cloudier and chillier, but Claude paid no mind to the differences. Not when their destination, the bandit camp, was so close by.

The gang of ruffians had set up their camp in a pine forest at the base of a hill. It was actually an ideal location, as both the trees and the hills protected them from the worst winter winds, but did little to obscure them from a wyvern rider. He and Turkey first flew around stealthily, to scout out the area. Then, when he approached the bandits a second time, he brought his friends. At Claude's command, arrows hailed from the sky, lightning and fire and shadows were launched towards their hapless foes, and gleaming steel bit into flesh that escaped everyone else's attacks. 

It was amazing how smoothly this fight went, but Claude was neither terribly surprised nor suspicious. He, his classmates, and even Teach had come a long way since their first mission in Zanado, and he wasn't just talking about Teach's transformation. Before, most of them had never taken a human life. People like Ignatz and Marianne trembled at the very thought of it. But after months of rigorous training and a few horrific sights that no one should bear witness to, a skirmish against a bunch of brigands was basically a walk in a park. Perhaps Claude should be startled by how nonchalant he became towards violence, but he knew what he was getting into when he enrolled in the Officer's Academy. And he couldn't hold any sympathy in his heart for cowards that preyed upon innocent villagers trying to make it through the harsh winter.

At the battle's beginning, wispy snowflakes blew around the Golden Deer, but they weren't heavy or swift enough to seriously hinder them. However, by the time they defeated the last of the bandits, the sparse snow grew into a light flurry that heralded a bigger storm on the horizon. In Claude’s opinion, there wouldn’t be enough time to tidy up the battlefield and make camp before the storm hit. Luckily, during his pre-battle scouting, he spotted a small cave nearby that they could use. Although maybe the cave was too generous of a term. It was more like a shallow indentation in a cliff that would barely be able to fit in everything important.

In spite of its size, the Golden Deer made it work. Camp was set up in record time. Their tents were huddled together in the back of the cave, and a roaring fire was lit at the mouth of it. Dinner was a simple affair, consisting of half-frozen rations and a lean stew made of a rabbit Leonie caught, but it was brightened by their victory over the bandits. As snow swirled outside of the cave and occasionally drifted in, the Golden Deer huddled around the fireplace with warm supper in their hands and cheerful chatter on their lips. They mostly talked about their most recent battle, and all their accomplishments throughout it, but the conversation steered in a different direction when Hilda let out a loud sigh.

"Man, I'm going to miss all of this when we graduate." She said mournfully.

"Wait, whaddya mean?" Raphael glanced at her with wide eyes. "None of us are gonna disappear or anything!"

"Well, no, but we can't hang out like this once we go our separate ways." Hilda gestured at everyone. "I'll miss relaxing by a fire, eating food we made ourselves, talking about the simple things in life like our class assignments."

"So basically, you'll miss school." Claude pointed out. 

"And you guys!" Hilda fake pouted. "It won't be the same without every single one of you!"

"Including me…?" Marianne whispered in her corner.

"Especially you!" Hilda wrapped an arm around the quiet girl's shoulder. "You're one of us, Marianne, and don't let anyone think otherwise! I mean, can you imagine a camping trip like this with my brother instead of you? I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone!"

"At least we’ll have our reunion at the millennium festival in five years, right?" Ignatz piped up.

"Yeah, I know. But that's a loooong time to wait. And who knows if we'll be the same kind of people by then?" 

“I’m sure I’ll be the same! But a lot stronger!” Raphael gave a quick flex of his arm.

Ignatz had to pull his head back to avoid getting hit. “Y-you’re on the right track, at the very least.” He stammered out.

“I’ll just be happy with being debt-free in five years.” Leonie groused to herself.

“And alive.” Lysithea mumbled under her breath. Her uncharacteristic bashfulness caused Claude to glance her way, but when she glanced back, he averted his gaze like she hadn’t said anything in the first place.

As the other Golden Deer shared their hopes and dreams for the future, Claude found himself lost in his thoughts. What kind of person will he be in five years? He didn’t actually know his own answer. It depended on whether his grandfather would still be alive or not. If he was, then Claude’s life would probably be mostly the same. If he wasn’t, then… Claude had spent the last year preparing for this possibility that was growing closer to a probability, but the notion still made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“What about you, Professor? Where do you see yourself in five years?” Lorenz turned his gaze towards Teach. Claude snapped out of his thoughts to listen in. Now there was an answer he was interested in hearing.

She wore her usual emotionless expression as she returned the stare. “I’m not sure. Barring anything unusual, I will most likely continue teaching at Garreg Mach.”

“Really? You don’t want to become a mercenary again?” Leonie exclaimed, startled.

Byleth shrugged. “I’ve already spent much of my life as a mercenary. Being a professor may be different, but it’s also nice and I’m good at it. I get a place to stay, food to eat, a steady income, and the opportunity to meet many different kinds of people. Most of whom have become my friends.”

Everyone let out an ‘awww’ in unison. Even Claude, although he might not have appreciated the sentiment as much as the others. Don’t get him wrong, he was touched that the once stoic Ashen Demon would admit to that. He just wished, on a silly whim, that she said something else…

“Claude, don’t tell me that you’re jealous!” Hilda suddenly remarked, bringing him back to reality again.

“Jealous? Me? What makes you think that?” Claude batted his eyelashes innocently.

“You have that look, like ‘oh no I hope Teach doesn’t find a new favorite student once I graduate’.” She replied in a voice that was supposed to imitate Claude’s, but it just made him laugh.

“Oh no, that’s not what I’m worried about. I was thinking…”

He couldn’t reveal what he was really thinking about, of course. Nonetheless, he had a soft smile on his face when he resumed after a pause. "Who says we can't hang out together in the future? Before the millennium festival, I mean."

“Claude, I know you mean well, but you of all people should know that won’t be possible.” Lorenz retorted. “After graduation, you and I and many others will have our noble houses to attend to. And the rest will… not be in the same stratum as us. As unfortunate as it is, we cannot abandon our duties for frivolities.”

“Like I said, who says we can’t?” Claude’s smile only grew wider. “I know that meeting everyday like this will be impossible, but we could still hold informal get-togethers once in a while. I’m sure that for us nobles, our relatives can’t begrudge ‘diplomatic missions’, and for those with other burdens, we can help each other in any way possible.”

He leveled his attention out towards everyone in an almost defiant way, as if challenging anyone with doubts to speak up. When no one did, he continued on. “I’m just saying that we’ve forged some valuable bonds this year, and it would be a real shame to let them rot because of trivial things like time and distance. So let’s not assume we’re going to drift apart already, yeah? I know I’m going to do my best to keep in touch with everyone. Where else am I going to find such loyal friends?”

Everyone fell silent, with only the gentle cackling of the fire filling the void of sound. Then, Hilda let out a snort. “No need to butter us up, Claude. We weren’t exactly good to you when the school year first started.”

“But you guys improved so much since then.” Claude responded earnestly. “I wouldn’t have made it through today’s fight if none of you listened to me.”

“That isn’t wholly because of our growth. You have become quite the capable leader, I must say.” Lorenz said, much to his surprise.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about!” Claude pointed at Lorenz. “At the beginning of the year, you were always trying to overthrow me, but now I can count on you to have my back at the very least!”

“Must you sound so bewildered when I offer up the slightest praise?” Lorenz sighed. “I’m just speaking of what is on everyone’s mind.”

“Yeah, I have to agree with him.” Leonie interjected. “We’re only following you now because you’re not quite the brat you used to be.”

“Heh. Well, I can’t take all the credit for that. Isn’t that right, Teach?”

Green eyes darted to the woman sitting across from him. Byleth, surprisingly, was taken aback by the sudden attention. Although it would be hard for anyone else but Claude to see her shock, as she remained as emotionless as usual and spoke in her normal deadpan voice.

“Yes. And no. I only guided you on your path towards leadership, Claude. You took all the necessary steps yourself.”

Like before, her sincerity was difficult to detect, but Claude heard it well enough. His cheeks grew blush and warm, and not from the heat of the ongoing fire. 

"Aw. Thanks, Teach, for the vote of confidence." He flashed a smile. "You were a great guide too. Your next students will be lucky to have you."

If Byleth noticed the fluster she caused, she didn’t indicate it. She just responded with her own small smile, a rarity from their stone-faced professor. “They might be, but really, it's thanks to all of you. I couldn't have asked for a better first class. No matter how many students I'll have, everyone here will always be special to me. And I would love to see how you progress throughout the upcoming months and years. So let's do what Claude suggested and stick together, no matter where our paths lead."

“Yeah. I think we can all agree on that.” Claude’s smile grew bigger and, dared he say it, more genuine.

On that heartwarming note, and with several affirmations from other people, the pleasant talk gradually gave way to a need for sleep. At this point in time, night had completely fallen and the flurry had morphed into a proper snowstorm. Thick wads of snow and freezing winds threatened the wellbeing of the campers if they stayed outside any longer. But everyone couldn’t retreat into their tents all at once. The Golden Deer drew straws to determine who would be on guard duty during which hour. Claude got stuck with the highly coveted job in the dead of the night. It was far from his first choice, as he would have to interrupt his precious sleep with around an hour of wakefulness. But as the house leader, and especially after everyone complimented his leadership, he needed to set a good example and not complain.

It felt like he barely got any rest before Lysithea opened the flap of his tent to wake him up. Claude shivered at the cold air let into his tent, although really, the air outside wasn't that much chillier than the air inside. The canvas stretched over him and the blankets wrapped around him did little to keep the cold where it belonged. Breathing out intelligible complaints, he changed into clothes more suitable for guard duty and stepped headfirst into the frosty night. Lysithea only stuck around long enough to offer him a sympathetic look before ducking into her own tent.

The fire was still going, as well as the snowstorm. By now, a good amount of snow encroached on their modest camp. They would have been buried in the frozen stuff if it weren't for the valiant efforts of their campfire. Claude fed it more wood to coax it into something bigger. He did succeed in that regard, but the larger flame still didn't warm him up all that much. The raging blizzard was just that intense.

Claude turned his gaze towards the vast darkness outside the cave, untouched by the campfire’s glow. Heavy snowflakes continued to fall in one continuous stream, appearing as white specks against a black canvas that faded away too quickly. There were so many of them, he could hear a barely audible crackling as they landed. And for each snowflake that joined with the frozen earth, another one descended from the sky. Occasionally, the snow was jostled by a gust of wind, creating swirling movements reminiscent of dancers. When combined with the eddies of the blaze in front of him, Claude almost could lose himself in the hypnotizing scene.

Almost, because it was too cold to truly relax. And he had to stay alert for any threats that might sneak up on them. A puff of mist left his mouth as he exhaled deeply. How much snow was going to accumulate? Several inches? A foot? Come morning, the mouth of their cave might be blocked off. The Golden Deer was going to have one hell of a time wading back to Garreg Mach. All this snow might even prolong their return. Claude sighed again as he thought of spending one more night in this frozen wasteland.

He should probably do something about that. Remembering Teach’s words that proved themselves true time and time again, Claude got up, grabbed a nearby shovel, and started clearing out some snow at the entrance to the cave. He knew it was impossible to remove everything, but every shovelful of snow casted into the night was one less shovelful to deal with tomorrow. And this good exercise should warm his body more than if he chose to stay seated.

Theoretically, anyway. Not long after he started digging, he already felt a chill seeping into the tip of his nose and into his gloved fingers. Gods, what he wouldn’t do to tolerate the cold as well as Teach and the Blue Lions. Claude jammed his shovel into the snow, wondering if he should just retreat back towards the campfire, when he heard a low rumble next to him.

Anyone else would’ve been scared pantsless, but Claude knew who was calling out for his attention. Bringing the shovel with him, he trekked over to Turkey, who sported patches of snow on his back. The cave was already filled to the brim with the Golden Deer’s tents, supplies, and horses. There wasn’t enough room in the back to fit the entirety of Claude’s loyal wyvern. So he had to be placed closer to the entrance, where he had to endure the biting cold and ice. It wasn’t an arrangement Claude took pleasure in, but he ultimately deemed necessary. 

Except that was then. Now that most of the Golden Deer had gone to sleep, maybe Claude could figure something out. Upon his approach, Turkey lifted his head and let out another quiet growl.

“Hey. Sorry about how things turned out. Let’s see if we can make things more comfortable for you, yeah?” Claude gave him an affectionate pat on the snout, only to bristle at how cold his scales were. It was to be expected, as wyverns were cold-blooded, but that didn’t mean he liked touching cold things. 

Turkey sneezed in response. Claude thankfully dodged it in time. The last thing he needed was to be drenched in wyvern snot in this kind of weather. Still, he laughed to himself and returned his hand to the handle of his shovel to brush some snow off of Turkey’s back. He had at least covered him in the biggest and thickest blanket he could find, so Turkey didn’t completely freeze out here. Only partially freeze, he supposed. Once the wyvern was clear of all snow, Claude undid his ties and led him closer to the campfire. Turkey stepped gingerly around the cave, so his blanket wouldn’t fall off his back and he wouldn’t disturb the sleeping humans. He circled around the blaze once, then twice, his shadow dwarfing the comparatively tiny flame each time. Then, once his mysterious criteria was satisfied, he laid down and curled up next to the fire, basking in its blessed warmth.

Or hogged it, in Claude’s opinion. Now there was hardly any room for Claude to sit down, and Turkey sat way too close to the tents. Anyone leaving their tent would end up tripping over the wyvern. Claude studied the scene, trying to find a way to fit Turkey in without creating walking hazards, but couldn’t come up with anything. Oh well. He could return Turkey to where he was once his shift was up. For now, Turkey needed to dethaw by the fire, and so did he.

“I hope you don’t mind if I just slide in like this.” Claude whispered. As he nestled against his wyvern’s side, he commandeered part of the blanket to wrap it around himself. Once he settled in, he let out a long sigh. This wasn’t actually all that bad. Sure, Turkey’s scales were still cold to the touch, but between the blanket and the fire and sheer proximity of another living being, the two of them were sure to warm up in no time.

Apparently, Turkey thought much the same. He also let out a content sigh (which sounded more like a huff) and curled his tail around his rider. Claude tried not to yelp in surprise and hissed through clenched teeth instead. His tail felt like a prehensile, snake-like icicle! It was sucking all remaining warmth out of him! Yet Claude didn’t have the strength nor the heartlessness to shove it away. He rolled his eyes, even though Turkey couldn’t see his exasperation, and allowed the great beast this sign of affection. 

Maybe he wasn’t as quiet as he thought though. From the corners of his eyes, Claude noticed something glowing in Byleth’s tent. Then, a few seconds later, she emerged with the Sword of the Creator in hand. Teach’s hair was disheveled from her recent slumbering, yet her face betrayed no irritation from being awakened so abruptly. Two pairs of green eyes made contact, neither person making a sound or movement. Behind Claude, Turkey slowly dozed off, and in front of Claude, the fire continued to burn.

“Hey, Teach.” Claude finally mustered up the courage to say. “Don’t you think that’s a bit of an overreaction?”

Byleth emitted a questioning hum, then realized what he meant when he turned his gaze to her sword. She sheathed it without further prompting.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” She mumbled. “But why is your wyvern next to the fire?”

“Because he’s cold, Teach. You’re not going to deny him the chance to warm up, are you?” 

The professor hesitated, as if considering her answer. Claude really hoped he wasn’t going to get into trouble for his act of kindness. He didn’t think she would be annoyed by it, but now that she left her tent, he could see how Turkey blocked her and everyone else from the entrance of the cave almost purposefully.

“I suppose not.” Byleth finally responded. “And why are you sharing his blanket?”

“Because I’m cold too.” Claude muttered in a decidedly less confident voice.

He thought that she would say something like ‘do some exercise to warm yourself up in less humiliating ways’. And for once, he predicted correctly. Byleth placed a hand on her sword’s pommel as she stated, “Do you care to spar with me? That should warm you up faster.”

“Uh. Thanks for the offer, but I’ll pass. I don’t think Turkey, the heat parasite that he is, will let me leave.” Claude nodded down to the wyvern tail still wrapped around him.

Byleth didn’t look or sound like she believed him, but she shrugged nonetheless. “Suit yourself. I’ll just practice alone.”

She carefully stepped around Turkey and made her way towards the mouth of the cave. Claude blinked all the while. “Don’t you want to go back to sleep?”

“It won’t be easy for me to fall back asleep.” Byleth retorted back. “And it won’t be worth it, since my shift is right after yours.”

Ah. Claude had forgotten about that. But what did Teach mean when she said she couldn’t fall back asleep easily? From what he gathered from their various expeditions, she was the kind of person that could sleep on a bed of rocks or while standing up. The mercenary life required that kind of skill. However, by the time those questions formed in his head, Byleth was already in full training mode. Claude opted to stay silent and watch her work. 

Even without taking her Hero’s Relic into consideration, he could tell that she was a true master of the sword by her movements alone. She was swift, fluid, natural, and as unyielding as the blizzard in the background. Yet there were signs that she was still human and not the goddess reincarnate like some people believed. Byleth actually wore her coat the way she was supposed to, with her arms through her sleeves, along with other warmer clothes. Her labored breathing escaped from her lips in the form of white haze that unfurled in the wind. As she shifted her stance, she left footprints in the thin layer of snow that already replaced what Claude had shoveled away.

And then there was the Sword of the Creator. The holy weapon, the sword that could cleave mountains, shone like a fiery beacon of light in her hands. Its aura wasn’t just for looks too, as it vaporized every snowflake that fell too closely. With every swing, it left behind an orange streak in the air. Her careful, calculated strikes seemed to slice the snow-filled darkness, just like how she cut her way out of Solon’s trap several weeks ago. Only this time, there were no evil dark mages nor other would-be opponents around. It was just her, Claude, and the infinite icy stars falling around her. 

During a brief pause in her routine, Claude broke the silence, but not with the questions he thought of earlier. He came up with a different and more important set of questions that refused to stay put any longer.

“Hey, Teach. Do you really mean what you said earlier? About continuing your job as a professor?”

Byleth halted, sword still pointed at an invisible foe. She didn’t lower her blade as she looked in his general direction. “Yes?”

“Oh.” Claude mumbled under his breath before speaking up again. “You wouldn’t miss the mercenary life? I get wanting some stability, but I feel like your talents would be wasted as a teacher.”

“Anyone can swing a sword and kill people. Not everyone can teach others to do the same.” A beat passed. “Hanneman said something like that once.”

“Well, he’s right.”

More awkward silence was exchanged between them. Byleth tucked her sword back into its sheath and took a seat by the fire in order to ask, “Do you have something else in mind?”

Teach saw right through him again. By now, Claude should know that there was no point in easing her into a hard topic, not when she wouldn’t be fooled by his misdirection. He sighed as he reluctantly admitted to his point straightaway.

“Kinda. Do you think that Rhea will let you keep your teaching position? It seems like she has bigger things in mind, with the Holy Tomb ceremony and all.”

“We’ve talked about this before. The Goddess, Sothis, is gone. She imparted me with her powers before leaving this plane of existence. Whatever Rhea is planning, it isn’t going to happen. But…”

Byleth rested her chin on her knuckles. “I would hope that I’m still of value to her, even if I don’t live up to her expectations.”

Claude let out a low chuckle. “She would be a fool to dismiss you after everything you’ve done for her. You’re more than just a vessel for the Goddess’s powers. You’re a great teacher, a mighty warrior, and an invaluable friend. I would be happy to have you by my side if Rhea decides to fire you for some dumb reason.”

His bold statement made her perk up. Such a direct proclamation felt unnatural on his tongue, which was more used to nebulous phrases and half-truths. But this time, he was being honest. Claude wanted Byleth with him when he returned to Derdriu, eventually took his grandfather’s place, and set his dreams into motion. And he didn’t think that because of the sword she wielded, although he had to admit that it used to be a big part of his motivations. She was smart, kind, and patient. She was able to bring out the best in everyone she met with only a few words and a gentle yet stern hand. She was the sort of person that Claude felt like he could really open up to. And in return, Byleth gradually blossomed, from an unfeeling Ashen Demon to a kindred soul that smiled, laughed, and wept with the rest of them. In her own way, of course.

The two of them could do great things together. Claude hoped that she recognized that, or at least didn’t take his words poorly. He watched with bated breath as Teach mulled over her response, wide eyes reflecting orange light like pools of water.

“It took you a long time to invite me back to the Leicester Alliance.” She eventually answered. “Dimitri and Edelgard asked for me the day we met.”

Of all the reactions she could’ve given him, dry wit was not one Claude expected. He barked out a terse laugh. “Ha! Don’t you remember what I said, Teach? I wanted to form a deep and lasting relationship before extending any offers! I didn’t want my first impression to reek of desperation.”

“So it took you almost an entire school year to ‘form a deep and lasting relationship’?” Byleth asked with faint amusement in her tone.

“Mm, not quite.” Claude smiled back. “I just didn’t bother with inviting you because I assumed the answer was going to be yes. Then when I heard you wanted to still be a teacher, I wondered if I should have asked you sooner.”

He was joking, of course. Half-joking? But Byleth still replaced all of her earlier amusement with a serious, tight-lipped expression.

“I don’t think asking me sooner would have changed my answer. I truly do enjoy my job at the Officer’s Academy. Classrooms are easier to lead than roundtables, besides.”

“Ah.” Claude found himself nodding. “I can’t blame you. I myself have some trepidations on how I’ll deal with all those nobles once I graduate. They won’t be as easy to reign in as my classmates. But that’s why you should come with me. We can both learn how to navigate the tricky waters of politics together.”

Again, Byleth didn’t reply right away. For a heart-dropping moment, Claude briefly wondered if he came on a bit too strongly. Then, his fears were alleviated by a trace of a smile on his professor’s lips.

“Claude. My answer was not a no. I would be happy to join you in Derdriu sometime in the future. But for now, I feel as though my place is at Garreg Mach. You are better than you think you are, and you don’t need me as much as you think.”

That might be the gentlest let-down he had ever heard. Claude knew better than to push the envelope any further though. Byleth was her own woman, and if he strong-armed her into his service, she wouldn’t be the same Teach he came to rely upon.

Before Claude could hide his feelings with an easygoing response, Byleth continued to speak. “And it’s as you said. We won’t be permanently separated once you graduate. We can still write to and visit each other. In fact, I expect letters from you on a regular basis once you move back to Derdriu. Out of all my Golden Deer, I wish to keep in touch with you the most.”

“Because I’m going to be the leader of the Alliance someday? Or because you want to keep me out of trouble?” Now Claude got a chance to put on his carefree demeanor.

“Don’t give me a reason to suspect the latter.” 

That, and a coy look, was all that Byleth had to say to that. Claude thought he sensed a hint of something else, but whatever it was vanished when she changed the subject.

“Your shift is just about over. Will you be returning to your tent?”

At first, Claude thought that her question was a request. But as Byleth’s eyes glanced towards Turkey’s tail pressed against his torso, he realized she was asking if he was able to leave.

“Not at the moment, no. Maybe later.” He laughed. “You don’t mind the company, do you?”

“I don’t.” Teach got up and sat down next to Claude. His mind raced with various thoughts about her proximity, but logic won out over all of them. He told himself that she only moved so that she could face the cave’s entrance and whatever lurked outside. She didn’t move so she could be next to him. She still kept a respectable distance between them and didn’t even touch Turkey’s blanket.

Claude sighed inwardly as he huddled into his wyvern’s flank. Turkey wasn’t as cold as before, since he leeched all the heat from him. He didn’t have to flinch at the texture of his scales anymore. He could allow his mind to drift towards the eternally falling snow outside their camp. 

Although, as the night passed in blissful silence, his eyes sometimes wandered back towards the woman sitting a few feet away from him. With these sporadic glances, Claude became well aware of some finer details only visible during times like these. He noticed how she rubbed her hands together, how she tucked them into her armpits or into her lap when she thought no one was looking. How her shoulders trembled, how her teeth chattered when she huffed out another ice-filled breath, how she slowly but surely inched towards the fire.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was up with her. The final piece of the puzzle fell into place when Byleth clasped a hand around the hilt of her weapon. The Sword of the Creator flared to life in an instant. Yet, she didn’t move to withdraw it.

“Do you see something, Teach?” He asked with more concern than he intended to let on.

Byleth’s head whirled around to face him. She wore a startled look, as if she had forgotten he was there. Her hand remained on the Sword of the Creator, which was honestly a bit unnerving to Claude. He had seen how quickly she could whip that thing out and gut a foe, even from rest.

Her surprise, which soon turned to sheepishness, told him that she intended to do none of that. “No. Everything’s fine.”

“Everything isn’t fine.” Claude shook his head. “You’re cold, aren’t you? And not just a little cold. You’re freezing to death out here.”

It might be strange and a bit disrespectful to compare Teach to a wyvern, but that was what he thought of when he saw her grab her sword. Wyverns, being cold-blooded creatures, sought warmth from other sources like rocks baking in the sun or their hapless, warm-blooded riders. Byleth acted much the same way with her Hero’s Relic. He could see the shimmering heat emanate from it every time she touched it. And this wasn’t the only time she relied on it. She was holding it when she left her tent and when she trained in the snow. Claude didn’t believe that Teach could get that cold since before, she always strutted around in her usual clothes with nary a shiver or complaint, but the evidence was right in front of him.

Byleth neither confirmed nor denied his claim. She just stared at him with a blank expression. Claude had a flashback to the time when he wore his fur cloak to class, when she asked him if he was alright. Back then, he readily admitted to his weakness, but now that the roles were reversed, she wasn’t about to say the same thing. He would’ve been smug about it if it wasn’t so sad.

Some intervention was sorely needed. He put on his most disarming smile as he reached a hand towards her. Only to pull it back into his blanket a few seconds later, dissuaded by the cold air.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone about this. I don’t have the right to, not when I also get cold easily. Here.”

Claude gently shoved Turkey’s tail off of him, inadvertently revealing that he could’ve escaped his clutches the entire time but chose not to. Then he waved a loose end of his blanket at Byleth. “Join me under the blanket. It’s much toastier here than out there, and a wyvern makes for a surprisingly good pillow.”

Byleth narrowed her eyes. He supposed an immediate yes was too much to ask for. “You are aware of how inappropriate you sound, don’t you?”

“Hey, I said I won’t tell anyone. And besides, a little bit of blanket-sharing is better than catching a cold. Or worse.”

“What about your wyvern? Will he mind?” 

“Of course not. The more warm bodies, the merrier. Isn’t that right, Turkey?” Claude directed his last sentence towards the aforementioned beast. Turkey let out a loud snore in response.

Unfortunately, Byleth remained unconvinced. She remained where she was, her need for decorum battling with her need for warmth. Claude, taking pity on her, sighed and fidgeted in place. “But if I’m getting in your way, I can lend Turkey and his blanket to you for the night and just go back to my tent.”

He didn’t know why he didn’t lead with that first. It would’ve dealt with all of her doubts swiftly and decisively. Maybe he wanted to share a blanket with Byleth for other reasons. Reasons he would have to give up if Byleth wanted the blanket all to herself, but he was willing to make that sacrifice.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to. Teach shook her head and took a step closer. “There’s no need. If the blanket is as warm as you say, I’ll accept.”

Without any further hesitation, she grabbed the offered handful of cloth, swathed it around herself, and sat down. Under normal circumstances, Claude would have noticed how she barely covered herself with the blanket, or maybe how close she was to him, but some of her skin brushed against his, causing him to yelp. Teach was cold! Ice cold! Even colder than a wyvern left out in the snow!

“Ow! Teach!” He rubbed the spot where he touched her. “Why didn’t you speak up sooner?! You’re way too cold!”

“Am I?” Byleth pulled more of the blanket over her body and sank further in. At least she was enjoying this.

“Yeah! You felt like an icicle! Someone as cold as you should have frostbite by now!” Claude half-exclaimed, half-whispered. He should be fully whispering, as to not wake the entire camp up, but his shock prevented him from lowering his voice. Seriously, her level of coldness was unnatural! He thought for sure that she would startle Turkey awake, but his luck held out and their pillow contently snoozed on.

In retrospect, he should have tried harder to not shout. Byleth opened her mouth to respond, then shut it as she heard rustling coming from one of the tents. Without warning, she grabbed Claude’s head and shoved it into her lap. His dizzied vision was blacked out when Byleth threw the blanket over his whole, lopsided body. He knew what she was trying to do, but did she have to be so rough with him? Not only was he blinded to his surroundings, one side of his head was held down by Teach’s hand and the other side laid against her legs. Which were just as cold as the rest of her. The Sword of the Creator at her hips provided the only light and warmth in this prison of freezing skin and fabric. Actually, that sword was so hot and so close to his face, Claude felt like it was going to give him a sunburn.

He heard a flutter of canvas, then Marianne’s voice. “Professor? Is there something wrong? I thought I heard shouting...” 

“There’s nothing wrong.” Byleth responded, cool as ever.

“Oh.” Marianne blurted out. No one said a word for a while, leading Claude to think that Marianne would go back to bed without asking more questions, but of course he had to be proven wrong.

“Can I ask… Why is Turkey sleeping here?”

If there were any other times Claude was thankful for Teach’s impassivity, he couldn’t think of them. Byleth answered back without missing a beat. “He was cold.”

“Ah...” Marianne whispered. He could just imagine the poor girl staring down at her feet and wringing her hands. After another absurdly long period of silence, he heard the flap of a tent opening.

“...I’m sorry to have bothered you. Good night, professor.”

And then she was gone, presumably. Byleth released her grip on Claude, who hastily sprang up and out of her lap. Gods, when he invited her to sit next to him, he didn’t think something as awkward as this would happen. A burning and buzzing sensation lingered in his cheeks, and not just because of Byleth’s cold skin.

“Sorry about that.” She muttered. “I had to hide you in a hurry.”

“It’s alright. I should be the one apologizing. I’m the one that nearly blew our cover.” Claude rubbed his cheeks in a casual way. They were warm again, so why won’t they stop blushing?

Byleth turned her head so she wouldn’t meet his gaze. “Even so…”

Claude could predict what she was going to say next, judging from how her words trailed. He preemptively gave his head a shake. “Marianne didn’t notice a thing, so we’re all good. And even if she did, she’d understand. Please, stay here and warm yourself up. For however long it takes.”

His insistence hung in the space between Claude and Byleth. Somehow, the palpable tension heated the air more than the fire or the blanket could. It took an agonizing minute for Byleth to relax and wound the blanket around herself tighter.

“... The truth is, I’m always this cold.” She whispered.

“Hm?” Claude started, then stopped to allow Byleth to explain herself.

“My father thought it had something to do with the absence of a heartbeat. Extremely poor circulation, he said. I’m not usually bothered, since I’ve always been like this. But I can still feel the cold on some nights.”

Especially tonight. That fact was left unspoken, but Claude heard it anyways. A pang of sympathy tugged through his heart. He would have tried to comfort her, but he felt their blanket shift as Byleth grabbed onto her heat-emitting sword.

“The Sword of the Creator has helped me a lot. With it, I can cope with the low temperatures better and get better sleep. It must seem odd, relying on a sacred weapon for something as mundane as warmth. But nothing else about me is normal. I’m used to that by now.”

Again, Claude heard another unspoken feeling in her supposedly resigned words. He suddenly had regrets over his earlier thoughts, when he first found out how inhumanly cold Byleth was. He didn’t mean to ostracize her over things she couldn’t control. That was the last thing he wanted to do, when he knew so well what it was like to be on the receiving end.

“Teach, in case you haven’t noticed, none of us are exactly normal.” He smiled at her. “Lorenz has that weird thing going on with his hair, Raphael is freakishly obsessed with food and working out, Marianne gets along better with horses than people, and I stupidly thought no one would notice if I wore a full winter get-up to class.

“But despite our many quirks, we still get along. Better yet, we help each other with our problems. Like you did. You accommodated my intolerance for cold by offering to spar with me, and well, allowing me to do something like this.”

Claude gestured towards Turkey and the blanket that swaddled all three of them. Byleth nodded vaguely, but her expression didn’t lighten up. “It’s because I understood your pain.”

“That’s as good of a reason as any, isn’t it? And truth be told, I understand yours too. I may not have an unbeating heart, but I grew up in a place that never experiences winter. It took awhile for me to acclimate to Fodlan’s climate, and to be honest, I’m still getting used to it. I did my best not to stick out like a sore thumb, but as it turns out, I didn’t need to worry about that. Not when I have good friends like you.”

Claude’s smile widened at what he said. He placed extra emphasis on the word ‘friends’ that Teach was sure to pick up. She stared back, obviously at a loss for words, but she eventually responded with her own miniscule smile that dethawed her once-frozen face.

“On that note, do you feel any warmer?” He asked with some pep in his voice.

“Yes. Thank you, Claude.” Byleth nodded. “I feel a lot better.”

“Good.”

Claude could have said much more than that. He wanted to, actually. He wanted to figure out the real reason why Byleth was so cold, her real reaction to the fact that he wasn’t born in Fodlan, and the answers to numerous other questions swirling around in his head. But as they sat by the fire, wreathed in a snug blanket and leaning against a slumbering wyvern, Claude decided that they had a good thing going on here and he shouldn’t disturb it. 

Teach, on the other hand, had no such reservations. Not long after they had their heart-to-heart, she gingerly pulled the Sword of the Creator out of its sheath and hugged it against her chest like it was a stuffed animal. Although Claude had no idea what she was up to until he peeked under the blanket and saw its brilliant orange glow.

“Does it bother you?” Byleth met his inquisitive gaze. “This is usually how I sleep with it.”

“Oh. Oh no! You’re fine.” It wasn’t what Claude expected, but he wasn’t going to complain. Desperate times called for desperate measures. And it was working. Her full contact against the Sword of the Creator caused it to blaze even hotter, warming not just its wielder but the person next to her. This whole situation was rather comfortable actually, like a little sauna for just the two of them.

“Claude,” Teach began, “You’ll inherit your house’s Hero’s Relic sometime, won’t you? You could also sleep with it when it gets cold at night.”

“You’re talking about Failnaught? Sadly, I don’t think we’re at that point in our relationship. Thanks for the tip though.” Claude chuckled, only to stop suddenly when a realization jolted through him. “Wait. Are you trying to fall asleep  _ here _ ?”

“I could, once my shift is up.” Byleth replied without a hint of abashedness. “It’s warmer here than in my tent. Maybe because I have a second person with me.”

Claude was just going to ignore the (unintended?) connotations of what she said. “So do I have to stay here in order for you to fall asleep?”

“If you want. I won’t force you to stay.”

Not with physical force anyway. With how Teach phrased herself, and with the innocent inflections of her voice, Claude felt like he had no choice but to remain. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms above his head, flinching at how cold it was outside their blanket. 

“It’s no problem. I could see myself falling asleep here too.” He said during his yawn. “Just gotta make sure whoever’s after us is ok with it too.”

“Marianne is next, then Leonie. Neither of them will mind, I’m sure.”

“How sure are you? Because I don’t think I can convince them to ignore the two of us when we’re sitting together like this.”

“I’m sure. I won’t let you embarrass yourself.”

Claude opened his mouth to say that he wasn’t concerned about embarrassing just himself, but gave up when he saw how cozy Teach was. With the Sword of the Creator shining through the fabric and providing much-needed warmth, she looked like she could melt into a peaceful slumber. He noticed how the protests in his throat melted away as well.

He settled back down and returned his head back to Turkey’s side. Her reassurance didn’t soothe his nerves completely, but there was still some time before they had to face their reckoning. Time that passed wordlessly, as the campfire blazed on and the snow piled up into languid drifts. As the Sword of the Creator’s warmth clouded his mind with the heat of summer. As his eyes drooped and his own head slid down and towards the right, until Byleth’s steady breathing filled his ears and her fine locks brushed against the side of his face...

* * *

Byleth was no stranger to sharing her personal space with others.

The mercenary life required a bit of intimacy from time to time due to the lack of individual beds, the lack of space on a mission, or in Byleth’s case, the lack of a heartbeat. When she was younger, she often clung to her father for warmth throughout freezing nights. Of course, the habit stopped once she grew older, and now she didn’t have any more fathers to cuddle with. The Sword of the Creator, as blisteringly hot as it was, provided a poor substitute. It wasn’t soft like a person, it didn’t have a heartbeat that lulled her to sleep, and it didn’t hug her back.

Claude, though… He was human, but he was still different from Jeralt. Their huddling was entirely accidental, for one thing. Byleth was just sitting there, waiting for Marianne to show up, when he fell asleep. Not only that, he slouched all over her. His head fell on her left shoulder, his whole body leaned into hers, and once he entered a very deep sleep, his arms splayed across the Sword of the Creator/her chest. 

Come morning, when he would find out what happened, he was sure to freak out and maybe apologize to her, like his moment of carelessness bothered her. But for now, as she nestled into his warm arms, listened to the drumming of his heart, and soaked up his natural heat, Byleth decided that she enjoyed this. Claude may be different from Jeralt, but he was just as good as him.

In her half-drowsy state, she barely registered Marianne’s arrival. Yet she must have noticed it was safe to nod off, because she did exactly that. 

Byleth awakened to the sound of someone tending to the fire. She would have bolted upright if she wasn’t still in Claude’s awkward hold and his wyvern hadn’t decided to pin them together with his tail. To be honest, she wouldn’t need to try very hard to escape their grasp. She was just too comfortable in this multi-layered embrace. She didn’t really want to get up and deal with the winter’s cold once more.

Instead, she opened her bleary eyes. The first thing she noticed was how the outside was eerily still. The blizzard had ceased sometime during the night, and the early rays of dawn painted the mounds of snow outside a rosy hue. In front of her, Leonie was trying to get the neglected fire going again. Her back was initially turned towards the huddled pair, but it didn’t take long for her to spin around and glimpse a wide awake Byleth.

The orange-haired woman opened her mouth to say something, but Byleth knew that as soon as she uttered her words, Claude would be roused from his slumber and this moment would fade away into a memory. It wouldn’t hurt to stay like this for a little bit longer, would it? Taking extra care to not jostle Claude’s body too much, she placed a finger over her lips and smiled.


End file.
